marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility
Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility ''is a web series co-created by Benspider, MaxGoji, and Coolot1. The series serves as a retelling of the Spider-Man origin and follows Peter Parker's early years as a super hero, battling threats such as Scorpion, Mysterio, Vulture, Kingpin, Norman Osborn, and more. The series adapts both ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man ''comic books. One notable thing about the series is the way that it utilizes Minimates for filming, one of the few that does so. During production of Season 2, Billy2009 was brought on board the project, although he has since been removed. Characters Main characters * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man II (Miles Morales) Supporting characters * Aunt May * Uncle Ben * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * George Stacy * Tarantula ("Peter Parker" clone) * Jean Dewolfe * Toxin (Patrick Mulligan) * Prowler (Hobbie Brown) * Martha Conners * Farley Stillwell * Billy Conners * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson *Liz Allen *Sally Arvil *Ann Weing *Glory Grant *Kenny Kong *Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Thor (Donald Blake) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Wolverine (James Holowett) * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde) * Black Widow (Natasia Romanovva) * Nick Fury * Power Man (Luke Cage) * Iron Fist (Danny Rand) * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Jewel (Jessica Jones) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Powerpuff Girls ''(SM/PPG: TEAM'', ''SM/PPG: TROD) Villains * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Scorpion/Venom II (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravenoff) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Venom (Eddie Brock) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Rhino (Aleksei Sytsevich) * Carnage (Kletus Cassidy) * Lizard (Curt Connors) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Spidercide ("Peter Parker", clone) * Kaine Parker * Cyborg Spider-Man ("Peter Parker", clone) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Spencer Smythe * Allastair Smythe * Hydro Man (Morris Bench) * X (Spider-Slayer) * Enforcers ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Justin Hammer * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Chameleon * Hobgoblin (Jason Mcandle) * Hammerhead * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) * Black Tarántula (Carlos LaMuerto) * Speed Demon (James Sanders) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Mojo Jojo (SM/PPG: TEAM) * HIM (SM/PPG: TROD) Episodes Season 1: Learning Curve * 1. Pilot, Part 1: With Great Power: When orphaned high school geek Peter Parker gets bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip he falls into an unconscious state. When he awakens he sees that something awesome and uncanny has happened to him. * 2. Pilot, Part 2: With Great Responsibility: After discovering that the spider bite has given him extraordinary abilities, Peter makes a costume and starts using his powers for fortune and fame which causes him to let a fleeing criminal escape. But when he arrives home he sees that his uncle was murdered. Will he catch the criminal or kill him? * 3. Smoke and Mirrors: After being fired from his job as a special effects master for Hollywood after an accident went haywire, Quentin Beck decides to put his keen intelligence and expertise in the field of special effects to use in order to become a super hero called Mysterio. However, whilst trying (and failing.) to prevent a robbery at a museum, Spider-Man intervenes and stops the robbers. Seeking revenge for being humiliated, Mysterio frames Spider-Man for a series of crimes, allowing Mysterio to come in and proclaim himself a hero when he vows to defeat Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must stop this new villain while trying to clear his name. * 4.Conspiracies : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 2: Mind Games * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Season 3: Amazing Friends * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls Crossover Specials Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Eight-Armed Monkey A crossover special between the original Powerpuff Girls series and Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility was announced by series co-creator Max Carroll. The villains were announced as Doctor Octopus and Mojo Jojo, respectively, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 5th and 6th seasons of the series. The plot of the special revolves around Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus as they end up stranded in a parallel universe, specifically in the city of Townsville. Ock teams up with the main resident super-villain of that universe, the simian Mojo Jojo, in order to conquer the planet. Spider-Man is then forced to team up with the city's resident superheroines, the Powerpuff Girls, in order to stop them before it's too late. Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin Main article: Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls: The Rise of Demogoblin After the success of the special, a sequel went into development under Max Carroll's direction. The concept was to have the Powerpuff Girls cross over into Spider-Man's world (instead of vice versa) during a fight. The villains were announced to be the Green Goblin and HIM, who would have eventually combined their entities into one demonic monster called Demogoblin, hence the title. The special was confirmed to take place between the 10th and 11th seasons, and Miles Morales was confirmed to be the story's Spider-Man in the wake of Peter Parker's death. The Rise of Demogoblin showcases the Powerpuff Girls as they cross over into Spider-Man's universe whilst fighting HIM, who follows. Miles Morales, the current Spider-Man after the death of Peter Parker, eventually encounters and befriends the girls. At the same time, HIM consults Harry Osborn, the second Green Goblin, and convinces a team-up between the two, eventually merging their bodies together in order to create the psychotic Demogoblin, who goes on the offensive against the heroes of both worlds Trivia * The series takes place on Earth-18519161514199291292025. The number is the numberical translation for responsibility. Gallery Protagonists Power and responsibility spider-man.png|Spider-Man powerandresponsibility16.png|Spider-Man (Black costume) Powerandresponsibility2.png|Peter Parker Powerandresponsibility3.png|Mary Jane Watson powerandresponsibility17.png|Firestar powerandresponsibility18.png|Iceman Antagonists Powerandresponsibility5.png|The Green Goblin powerandresponsibility6.png|Doctor Octopus powerandresponsibility7.png|The Sandman powerandresponsibility8.png|The Rhino powerandresponsibility13.png|Mysterio powerandresponsibility9.png|The Shocker powerandresponsibility10.png|Electro powerandresponsibility11.png|The Scorpion powerandresponsibility12.png|Venom powerandresponsibility14.png|Kraven the Hunter powerandresponsibility15.png|The Hobgoblin powerandresponsibility19.png|The Kingpin mmmcusm1.jpg|The Chameleon Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Coolot1 Category:Benspider Category:Spider-Man Category:Web series Category:Minimates Category:Series Category:Youtube Category:Crossovers Category:Shows